icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 MJHL Alumni News
in the News NHL Entry Draft *Joel Edmundson selected by the St. Louis Blues and Jason Kasdorf by the Winnipeg Jets. July *Brodie Dupont traded to the Nashville Predators by the New York Rangers. *Darcy Hordichuk signed a one year contract with the Edmonton Oilers. *Ryan Garbutt signed a one-year two-way contract with the Dallas Stars. *Justin Falk signed a one-year two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Steve MacIntyre signed a one-year two-way contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. *Brodie Dupont signed a one-year two-way contract with the Nashville Predators. *Andrew Murray signed a one-year two-way contract with the San Jose Sharks. *Jeff Penner signed a one-year two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Garnet Exelby signed a one-year two-way contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Brock Trotter opted out of his KHL contract with Dinamo Riga to return to the National Hockey League. signing a one-year two-way contract with the Montreal Canadiens. August *Brian Engblom hired by TSN as colour commentator for Winnipeg Jets TV broadcasts. And Shane Hnidy hired as colourman for TSN's Winnipeg Jets radio game broadcasts. October *Inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame were Terry Ball, Karl Friesen, Mike Keane, & Neil Wilkinson in the players category. Builders Ted Foreman, Glen Lawson, and referee Bud Ulrich. *Goalie Joe Caligiuri served as replacement for Chris Mason at a Winnipeg Jets practice. *Montreal Canadiens traded Brock Trotter to the Phoenix Coyotes. November *Ed Belfour inducted in to the Hockey Hall of Fame. *Nick Lazorko named ECAC East Player of the Week (11/7). December *Blair Macaulay named Canada West Hockey - WHL Graduate of the Month for Nov/Dec. *Micheal Ferland signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Calgary Flames. *Brendan O'Donnell named WCHA Rookie of the Week (12/6). January *Justin Falk scored his first NHL goal against J-S Giguere of the Colorado Avalanche on January 24. February *Ryan Garbutt made his NHL debut playing for the Dallas Stars on February 18. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL goal on February 21 against Carey Price. *Nick Lazorko named to ECAC East All-Conference First Team. *Blair Macaulay selected CWUAA MVP. *Jonathon Lawrence selected OUA East nominee for Randy Gregg Award. March *Shelby Gray named to MCHA All-Freshman Team. *Brendan Shinnimin signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. *Andrew Clark selected Atlantic University Sport MVP & First Team All-Star. *Shelby Gray named to MCHA All-Tournament Team. *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team. *Matt Spafford and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *Stephane Pattyn and the University of North Dakota won the WCHA Championship. *Jordin Tootoo nominated for the Bill Masterton Trophy by the Nashville Predators. *Andrew Clark named the CIS Player of the Year. *Brendan Shinnimin won the Bob Clarke Trophy as WHL Scoring Champion. *Nick Lazorko named to AHCA Division II/Division III All-American East Third Team. *Brendan Shinnimin named to WHL Western Conference First All-Star Team. *Micheal Ferland named to WHL Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team. *Sean Collins signed a two year entry level contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Nick Lazorko named to New England Hockey Writers' Division II/Division III All-Star Team. *Coach Barry Trotz won his 500th NHL game with a 4-1 win over the Detroit Red Wings. April *Chay Genoway made his NHL debut, registering an assist, for the Minnesota Wild on April 7. *Riley Weselowski named the Central Hockey League’s Most Outstanding Defenseman. May *Brendan Shinnimin awarded the Four Broncos Memorial Trophy as the WHL’s Player of the Year. *Ryan Dech and the Edmonton Oil Kings won the WHL Championship. *Brendan Shinnimin named Canadian Hockey League Player of the Year. June *Ed Belfour inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. *Brendan Shinnimin named CHL Player of the Year. *Cody McLeod signed a three year contract extension with the Colorado Avalanche. *Ron Hextall and the Los Angeles Kings won the Stanley Cup. *Andrew Murray traded to the Detroit Red Wings by the San Jose Sharks. *Chay Genoway signed a two year two way contract extension with the Minnesota Wild. National Hockey League Professional *Brendan Baumgartner *Clark Byczynski *Sean Collins *Brodie Dupont *Garnet Exelby *Chay Genoway *Triston Grant *Dustin Korlak *Jordan Lane *Kyle Lundale *Ryan Menei *Jeff Penner *Rick St. Croix *Philippe St. Laurent *Brock Trotter *Dale Warkentin Major Junior *Jordyn Boyd *Travis Brown *Brett Cote *Ryan Dech *Joel Edmundson *Micheal Ferland *Zach Franko *Stephen Hak *Justin Hamonic *Adam Henry *Rene Hunter *Luke Paulsen *Jens Meilleur *Evan Morden *Justin Paulic *Carson Perreaux *Chad Robinson *Brendan Shinnimin *Brett Stovin University & College *Dmitry Adams *T.J. Ahvenniemi *David Aime *Peter Alexander *Kelly Andrew *Brendan Arniel *Jace Baldwin *Joe Becker *Ryan Benitez *Carl Bombardier *James Buttermore *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Joe Carney *Blake Chartier *Alex Christiansen *Sean Collins *Shawn Crawford *Kirk Croswell *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Chris De La Lande *Taylor Dickin *Alec Doig *Mike Dopko *Ryan Dreger *Josh Dufresne *Jack Emmer *Tripp Emmer *Taylor Epp *Derek Fontaine *Tom Frasz *Gabe Gardipy *Jordan Geddes *Colton Graf *Evan Gravenor *Shelby Gray *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *Lindsey Gullett *Brad Haber *Jacob Harcoff *Cody Hasbargen *Patrick Henderson *Kent Henry *Eric Herbel *Dan Hrabowych *Troy Hunter *Kyle Johnson *Joel Kot *Austin Lauder *Jonathon Lawrence *Nick Lazorko *Justin Leclerc *Shane Luke *Mitch Lutz *Jared Maetche *Blair Macaulay *Joel Malchuk *Matt Malenstyn *Josh Martin *Zach Mausolf *Cam McGeough *Tyler Moore *Brendan O’Donnell *Brad Olynyk *Stephane Pattyn *Ryan Presthus *Cole Pruden *Ryan Regel *Joel Ridgeway *Jake Rombach *Adrian Rubeniuk *Josh Schappert *Carter Selinger *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Chris Sinclair *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Matt Spafford *Kyle Stephansson *Adam Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Nate Thompson *Dylan Towns *Matt Valley *Kenton Valliant *Paul Van De Velde *Jacob Verheyden *Jean-Bernard Voyer *Wendell Vye *Jordan Washburn *Dan Watt *Michael Wilgosh *Dave Williams *Mac Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows *Brent Wilson Category:MJHL alumni